


Jealous of the past

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor mentions somthing from his past that makes Jack jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

The Doctor and Jack walked along the street of the alien planet, taking in the sights and sounds. There were bright colors everywhere and loud music filled the air.

"Reminds me of the bazaar on Vodaium that Ethan took me too," the Doctor said, "Or was it Evan?" He shrugged and smiled at Jack. "One of them took me there at any rate. It had this little place that served this great chocolate mousse that you had to eat off each other's bodies, it was fun."

Jack's stomach twisted painfully at the Doctor's words. He hadn't known the Doctor had other male lovers before him. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, the Time Lord was over 900 years old, but he was.

The Doctor had kept walking until he saw that Jack wasn't at his side. He turned and looked back at Jack, who tried to give his usual, happy go lucky grin but it came out rather weak.

"Everything ok?" the Doctor asked.

"Just great." Jack mumbled.

The Doctor gently grabbed Jack's hand.

"What's wrong, Jack." he asked.

"I didn't know about Ethan or Evan or anybody else." he said, angrily. " I thought I was the first, the first guy anyway. I thought I was special."

He jerked his hand away and stomped off into the crowd before the Doctor could respond.

The Doctor stood there, watching his lover plow a path through the crowd, confused by Jack's reaction.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous." he said. "But that's ridiculous he's not jealous, Jack doesn't do jealousy." The Doctor groaned and shook his head. "Damn, he's jealous."

He knew he'd never find Jack in the crowded market, so he decided to go back to the TARDIS and wait, hoping Jack didn't just leave.

He paced around the TARDS's control room for two hours before he heard the door rattle as it opened. Jack stood in the doorway, looking miserable. He shuffled his feet and stared at the floor, not sure what to say

" I know it's nuts to be jealous of the past." he said, not looking at the Doctor. "It just hurt to find out I wasn't the first." He sighed and looked up. The Doctor walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Come here, you." he said, pulling Jack close.

Jack rested his head against his broad shoulder, breathing in the smell of his leather jacket, enjoying the feel of the strong arms wrapped around him.

"It's not like I was a blushing virgin when we met." Jack said, "You know about my past, well most of it, and you don't act like an idiot about it."

"You are special to me, Jack." the Doctor told him, gently kissing him. " You're the only one I've ever wanted to traveled with. Any other man has been a friend or the companion of my companion."

Jack felt his his insides unclench and he took a deep breath, letting his whole body relax. He nibbled along the Doctor's jaw and placed a kiss behind one of his big ears that he loved so much.

"Sorry I was such an idiot." he whispered

"You may be an idiot, but you my idiot. " the Doctor told him. "Forever."

"Forever." Jack agreed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
